Sexual Frustration
by Not-Gonna-Happen-Duude
Summary: Cotton shorts have currently become my favorite clothing.


"What about this?" I take the pillow off my face to see what she's talking about.

"Demi, I'm hungry. I love you, but I need food. You look absolutely stunning in anything you wear, can we please just go." We were supposed to leave like an hour ago, but she's still deciding what to wear.

I've never been picky when it comes to clothes, if it looks good and I'm comfortable in then I'm wearing it. I'll change it up once in a while when I wanna look good for Demi, but even then it's not much of a change. Instead of wearing Vans I might wear sandals. But Demi, she's different.

She always takes the longest to pick out clothes and to get ready. She doesn't need to impress me. She made her first impression years ago. She was wearing an oversized hoodie with skinny jeans and Nike sandals with Spider-Man socks. Not what everyone calls beautiful, but to me it was.

"Fine. You choose." I get up and walk towards her. I take the dress she has in her hand and hang it up in the closet. I walk back out and grab her hand, making her sit on her bed.

"Alright, I will. But you will sit, because you already look gorgeous. You don't need any make up, and your hair is perfect as it is. You're perfect as you are." She smiles and blushes at what I said. I look down at her and lean in to close the gap between us.

Her lips are so soft; I can taste her strawberry lip gloss; which she uses only because I like the taste of it.

I feel her hands on my back, pulling me into her. I pull back when I feel her placing kisses on my stomach. I hadn't realized my shirt was slid up.

"D-Demi." I couldn't say more, I was in too much pleasure.

"Shh."

I moan when I feel her teeth dig into my skin, she moans too.

I pull away from her, leaving space between us.

"We, I mean you need to get ready." I walk towards her closet looking for clothes.

"Ugh come on Gomez, you know you want me. You need me"

"Nope. I'm fine. I'm pretty sure it's you that needs me. My hormones are in check, unlike yours." Hm, this shirt looks nice. And they go great with her black Vans, oh and these shorts.

"Demi can I borrow some clothes?" I don't wait for her to respond, I'm already putting her shorts on. Last time we went on a date she ended up teasing me by wearing a very revealing skirt, it's my turn now.

"But you're already d-dressed. Wh-what are , wow legs."

"Yes Demi I have legs. You're drooling, here are your clothes. Now change." I pull her up and push her into the closet.

I've never worn shorts that are these short; Demi shouldn't even own these unless she's wearing them for me. I'm pretty sure you could see everything if I bend down. It goes perfectly with the plan.

"Selena there is no way I'm leaving the house in these. I've been meaning to throw them out anyways. You know I hate wearing shorts." She walks out pouting. Damn, her legs look nice.

"Too bad babe. You told me to pick your clothes so I did. Now, off to find food."

* * *

"Fuck. Selena s-stop." I've been teasing her all night. She practically set herself up for this. I mean she drops her phone and makes me get it.

I'm under the table with my head between her legs. I've been kissing her thighs, occasionally rubbing and biting them. She keeps pushing my head towards her center.

She's been telling me to stop for the past five minutes, but I know she doesn't want me to. I never knew Demi would be kinky enough to want something like this.

I was smart in picking out her outfit. Cotton shorts have currently become my favorite clothing.

I finally give into her needs and place a kiss on her center. I hooked my fingers on her shorts, moving them out of the way along with her underwear. I could feel how wet she is. Her smell was intoxicating, but I have to control myself.

* * *

"Mmm." I moan as my back hits the door of my car. Her knee presses against my center.

"Please Selena I need you." I kiss her instead of replying.

"And I need to leave. Thanks Demi. I'll see you tomorrow." I peck her lips and get into my car.

Tonight's been interesting.

"Demi, it's late. I'm sleepy. What's wrong?"

"I'm horny. Selena gosh you can't do that to me. We haven't had sex in a month and then you do what you did at dinner. And then we make out and you drive off. Baby I have needs."

That definitely woke me up. Demi hardly ever begs.

"I'm horny. Ha ha ha. Damn baby girl you're desperate. Alright, I can't leave cause my parents are home. But I know how to get rid of your problem."

"Phone sex? Ooo kinky. I like." My girl friend has the hormones of a teenage boy.

"Yup. So go in the bathroom, and take a cold shower. That should solve your problem.

Sweet dreams babe. Have fun with your sexual frustration."


End file.
